The Neko Ninja
by 19Kiri Tomachi
Summary: Kiri-chan is a new ninja in Konoha, She is a very diffrent ninja in fact her clan is part cat. When this neko ninja falls for Sai, how will she be able to keep this love together when everything is against it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kiri Tomachi. I am a new ninja at Konoha. Today I am going to Hokage-sama's office to get my new team! "Lady Tsunade? I'm here to get my new team."

"Come in Tomachi Kiri," I walked through the door and saw two figures. "Kiri-chan these are your new team members. Sai and Daichi , "I looked to my new team members. Sai gave me a smile ,I gave him one. I reached out to shake his hand. "Welcome to the team Sai-senpai!"

"As you ,Kiri-chan." Lady Tsunade pushed us out of the office and told us to go to this huge room where we can meet our sensei! I'm so excited to meet our new sensei! It had to be at least two hours later and our sensei comes into the room. "Hi I'm Sanosuke your new sensei! Please introduce yourselves. Starting with you ,the girl with the cat ears."

"Oh, Hai! My name is Kiri Tomachi. I'm 16 and my dream is to make people understand the Tomachi clan, And maybe understand it a little better myself!"

"Alright you in the short shirt,"

"My name is Sai, I'm 17 and My dream is to...Um I guess I could say become an artist,"

"And you, the dark one in the corner."

"My name is Daichi, I'm 17 and I don't need to tell you my dream."

"Alright! Now we train! But first I have to ask...What is the most important thing in a team?"

"Team work, Sanosuke-sensei," I said with a smile on my face, Of course I knew! I was the smartest person in my class back at my old village! "Correct Kiri-chan! Alright everyone let's start training!"

A/N Thank you for reading! Sorry chapter is really short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sai and I hid in the bushes, "Sai-senpai?"

"What is it Kiri-chan?"

"I have a plan to take down Sanosuke-sensei,"

"Alright what is it?"

I whispered into his ear my plan, "That just might work!"

We ran out and got to Sanosuke-sensei, "So you two finally showed up?"

"Now Kiri-chan!" I got onto Sai's hand's and he tossed me into the air. I did my hand signs. "Water Style, Water Dragon No Jutsu." Water came out of my hands and turned into dragons, Then Sai pulled out his scroll and drew dragons. I guess it was to match my dragons. As the water dragons came closer to Sanosuke-sensei, He jumped back but Sai-senpai's dragon popped off the page and wrapped around Sanosuke-sensei. "Good Team work guys! And that concludes training,"

"What?! You call that training?" I heard Daichi say. I guess he was sad that he didn't get to attack Sanosuke-sensei. I laughed, I know we just meet but Sai-senpai and I are really getting close! Sai-senpai and I walked home together, It was funny how our bond could from so quickly only after two months. We got to my house. Sai-senpai still had my hand not sure if he should let go. "Goodnight Sai-senpai," I lend in to kiss his cheek. He looked at me in shock."Kiri-chan?"

I smiled at him and walked inside. I shut the door really slowly not wanting Sai-senpai to leave. I got up bright and early. Seeing Sai-senpai made me happy! I looked at myself in the mirror smiled and said "Time to go!!" I ran down the stairs and out the door. I was running to the training grounds when I ran into Sai-senpai. I opened my eyes and I was on the ground with Sai-senpai on top of me. I could feel my cheek's go red. "I'm so sorry Kiri-chan," He got off of me and reached out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We started walking together holding each other's hand again to the training ground. Daichi was already there and when he looked to our hands that where together he said "Look here it's the love birds," After he said that I took my hand away and turned my head. I could tell Sai was confused of why I took my hand away. After training Sai-senpai and I went to a place to eat. "Kiri-chan I need to ask you a question,"

"Hai?"

"Do, you....do you like me?"Six month's we've been together, Was I? Already?

"Of course I do Sai-senpai!" He looked down, "Like do you like-like me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been quiet for awhile now, I guess it's because I was thinking about what Sai-senpai said. I looked to Sai-senpai who was waiting for my answer. "Of course I do Sai-senpai!"

"And what about you?"  
"I'm not sure what my feelings are towards you, but it's not a no."

After we ate Sai-senpai and I walked through the forest, where I grabbed his hand and wasn't going to let go! He took me home, I walked up stairs and went to bed. But to hour's after I went to bed, I heard a knock on my window. I turned to face the window , It was Sai-senpai. I got out of bed and went to the window, "Sai-senpai? What are you doing here,"

"Coming to see you," I let him in and went back to my bed. He followed me, I patted the bed so Sai-senpai knew he could sit down with me. He sat by me and I couldn't resist getting closer to his face. Then our lips touched, It was so magical I could help but to push harder against it. And so did Sai-senpai, then he grabbed my shirt and started pulling it up. But was stopped by my hand, "I'm sorry Kiri-chan." He got up and was 'bout to leave when I grabbed his hand and said "Why don't you stay the night?"

"You sure Kiri-chan?" I nodded my head, We crawled into bed.

The next morning, I sat up and looked down Sai-senpai's arm was around my waist. He was so cute, He looked like a baby. Then he opened his eyes, and looked up at me. "Good morning Sai-senpai!" He sat up, "Good morning Kiri," I heard my mother come up the stairs to my bed room. I looked to Sai-senpai, "Hide Sai-senpai," He got up and ran to the window, "I'll pick you up at the door Kiri-chan,"

I nodded my head and he ran out the window. My mom opened the door and said "Kiri if you don't hurry you're going to be late, "Yes mam,"

I jumped out of bed and got ready. "Kiri there's a young man here to pick you up,"

"Hai!" I ran down stairs and saw Sai-senpai, The whole walk to the Hokage-sama's office was fun! We held hands, Then I jumped on his back. Too bad our happiness would soon end. We got to Hokage-sama's office. She looked at Sai then to me. "Please Kiri step out,"

"Hai Hokage-sama." I looked to Sai-senpai, and left the room. About two hours or so Sai-senpai came out. His eyes looked so sad. "Sai-senpai what happened?"

"Kiri, I think we should stop being close to each other..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," He didn't look at me, he just walked past me. What could this mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The next morning I saw a huge crowd out in the street. I went down and my cat ears twitched. "Whip this traitor to death," I heard everyone scream 'Do it'**

**I ran in the front of the crowd, I saw a tall guy with a whip raised as I followed to the end of the whip. I saw a helpless Sai, Wait Sai? The guy raise the even higher. I ran in between Sai and the guy, "Kiri-chan?"**

**"Move little girl," **

**"If you want Sai-senpai you'll have to go through me." He laughed, Then looked back to me. "Why do you protect this traitor?" I to Sai-senpai then back to the guy, "Because...I...I love him,"**

**"He won't love you back, he doesn't know what love is,"**

**I knew deep down Sai had emotions. I didn't know what the exact feelings he had towards me where, but I wouldn't let anything happen to Sai-senpai. He threw the whip down towards me, "KIRI-CHAN," Sai tripped me and got on top of me and got whipped in the back. "SAI-SENPAI," **

**"I'm fine Kiri-chan,"**

**He got up, And when I got up the guy shouted "Let's kill both of the traitors!"**

**"Come on Sai-senpai we can take them!" I moved forward but was stopped by Sai's hand. He put me on his back and we went through the forest with the ANBU following behind us. "What do we do Sai-senpai?"**

**"We'll have to try and fight them off,"**

**"Hai! Do our tech nech?" He nodded his head. We landed on a branch, I got onto Sai-senpai's hand he shot me into the air. "Water style Water Dragon No Jutsu," Water came out and turned into a dragon. Then Sai-senpai pulled out his scroll and drew a dragon. My dragon attacked the ANBU and then Sai-senpai's dragon tried around them. "Come on Kiri-chan,"**

**"Hai Sai-senpai," We left them. That night we set up camp I couldn't even look at Sai-senpai after saying I love him. Was he scared for me? Or confused about why I said what I did. **

**A/N And again I've already typed up 1-6 and I . didn't rely no they were this bad Sorry about it! Bad= Short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It's been quiet for a couple hours now. I was lost thinking what I should tell Sai. Tell Sai-senpai looked at me and said, "Why? Why wouldn't you let me die? Instead of ruining your life to be with me," I started at the fire. As Sai-senpai's words repeated in my head. Then I looked to Sai-senpai and smiled at Sai-senpai. He was shocked to see me smiling, "Because Sai-senpai...I'm happy to die for you," He was even more shocked at what I said. "Kiri-chan you need to go home,"**

**"No Sai-senpai, I'm staying with you,"**

**"You can't, I don't want anyone to hurt you,"**

**"And why is that Sai-senpai?"**

**"Because...Because I...I love you Kiri. Now please go home," I turned around. "Alright, Sai-senpai I'll leave. But don't count on me staying in that village forever. I will come after you, If you won't come back," I jumped to the tree and ran home, "Kiri, what happened?"**

**"Nothing mama," **

**"It's that stupid Sai, He took you from the village."**

**"No dad, Don't talk about Sai-senpai like that. I was the one who left with him." My dad was about to say something tell I ran to my room. I laid on my bed crying. Then I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," My mother came in and sat by me, "Kiri...you love this boy don't you?" I looked up to her, "If I say yes, Are you going to say that cat-people can't love humans?"**

**"Well Kiri, It's true." Then my dad came through the door, And grabbed my arm. I could feel my tail go between my legs, "KIRI, I FORBID YOU TO EVER SEE THIS BOY EVER AGAIN. YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM." He let go of my arm, I fell back onto my bed. Tell I got up jumped onto his back and repeatedly bit him in the neck. He reached behind him grabbed my neck and threw me onto the bed. "Now I'm going make sure you do not get out," The door slammed, I started to cry again. I was under room rest. I wonder how Sai-senpai is. What is going through is mind ? Does me or was he just trying to get me to leave him?**

A/N I am going to make the chapters longer starting from chapter 8 I promise I'll get better at this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**It's been about a month since I last saw Sai-senpai. I tried once to escape. But I sit here looking out my window. Where I tried to escape. But I sit here looking out the window. Where I tried to escape but now had bars in front. This wasn't home...This was jail. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. I heard a knock at the door. "Kiri-chan, It's Sakura!" **

**"Come in Sakura-chan!" She opened the door, and walked in with Sasuke following right behind her. They must have been in love because Sakura and Sasuke always held each other's hand. I looked to their hands and had a flash of me and Sai holding each other's hand. I was still sitting by the window think about the times I was with Sai-senpai, "Kiri-chan are you okay?" I looked to Sakura who was sitting on my window seal. "Yes Sakura-chan!" She didn't believe me, "I heard about Sai leaving the village." I turned my head back to the window. "Your correct, but he didn't just leave. Something happened between the ANBU and Sai-senpai. And I'm going to find out what."**

**"But think about it Kiri, If you find out then you'll have to run away two. Just like Sai." **

**"I don't care, I'll be with Sai-senpai and not in this prison."**

**"Well Kiri! I'll go with you!" I looked to Sakura-chan who was smiling. "Thank you!" I wanted to smile to but it hurt too much. Months passed still no sign of Sai-senpai. I hate that this happened but I started to lose hope... I was able to leave. Sakura and I walked the town. It's been about two years I had forgotten about Sai-senpai. We were at a festival, Sakura , me, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto walked in front of me. "So Kiri-chan ...Do you want to go on a date with me?" **

**"I'm sorry Naruto I can't," I moved him out of the way and ran through the crowd, I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop, I kept running and running. Then I ran into this gentlemen, "Oh I'm so sorry," I looked up to him, I couldn't see his face really well but he looked so much like..."Sai-senpai?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Oh, never mind! I'm sorry," I got up and walk past the man who was staring at me, I sat down going through what just happened. "I could have sworn that was Sai-senpai," I slammed my fist down, "It's time," I got up and walked out of where I sat and fell on top of that gentlemen again his hat fell off, I saw his face and felt tears roll down my face. "I knew it was you Sai-senpai!" I couldn't help but to lick his face, just like a dog happy to see his owner after a long day without him! He reached up and covered my mouth, "Ssh Kiri-chan, nobody is supposed to know I'm here," I got up and looked away from Sai-senpai, "How long?" **

**"Kiri?"**

**"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?"**

**" 'Bout a year," **

**"And you couldn't come and tell me how you where? Do you know how much I worried about you?"**

**"Kiri-chan I'm sorry,"**

**"Sai-senpai...This is hard to say but, You broke my heart... I don't want ever see you again." I walked past him, saying that to him was the hardest thing I ever did.**

**A/N I hope this ones a little longer D: I feel so stupid I've been writing my chapters so short ^^ Ill do better nxt time!!**


End file.
